1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for measuring a physical force, and more particularly, to a digital load cell weight using a plurality of load cells for measuring weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional digital load cell weight, the weight values detected by load cells are respectively amplified, and converted into digital data, via analog-to-digital converters. The digitized detected weight values are then stored in memories. The values stored in the memories are summed to calculate total weight data, and the total weight data is sent to a total memory.
According to the above conventional configuration, however, when the digitized detected values involve low frequency noises, problems occur. More specifically, even if no load is applied to the load cell weight when each detected value of the load cells involves low frequency noises, noise-affected waveforms as shown in FIGS. 3A to 3D are input to the memories. If the values read from these memories are summed, a waveform of data stored in the total memory, which has to be normally zero level for zero weight, becomes one as is shown in FIG. 3E. Such a waveform will degrade the accuracy of weight measuring.